The Start of a New Future
by Blake0116
Summary: Voldemort is now dead. Follow Harry and Ginny throughout their relationship.  Note: I am sorry about the time that it has taken me to update the story. I promised myself that by this Thursday that I will have Chapter 10 up. Be prepared :
1. Prologue

Prologue

The story of Harry Potter and his friends has become much more peaceful. There are less fights than ever. The current problems that exist with every person at Hogwarts, is death. Death has affected every single person at Hogwarts. The students had all lost either a friend or a family member. Friends.. during the battle against the Death Eaters, there were no enemies.. excluding Slytherin, whom some had chosen to fight against Hogwarts. All of the dead students and the others who had helped were laid in the Great Hall. Including Ron's older brother, Fred.

Harry was now free of Voldemort. Forever. The thought of Voldemort gone was brilliant. He then remembered the death of Fred Weasley. He felt bad for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He felt bad for Ron and George. Percy, Bill and Charlie.. He felt even worse for Ginny, the woman he loved. He thought about trying to comfort her, but she was with her mum, probably trying to make her feel better. He would need to talk to her later. He hadn't spoken to her alone since his birthday. They clearly missed each other. Fortunately, Harry is done running.. he doesn't have to worry any longer about whether Ginny is okay. Voldemort is finally dead. There's no doubt about it. Harry's children, Ron's children, and Hermione's children.. everyone's children, would be safe from the fear that Voldemort put in them. Harry walked over to Professor McGonagall to discuss the future of Hogwarts. "Professor McGonagall.. may I speak to you for a moment?" asked Harry. "Of course, Mr. Potter. What's the problem?" asked the curious Professor McGonagall, who seemed rather happy that Voldemort was gone for good. "What's going to happen to Hogwarts? How will it be -" Harry was cut off by an amused Professor McGonagall "My dear boy.. magic can repair the school easily. Don't worry whether Hogwarts will remain. It will be back to normal in around a week or two. Nothing too serious." said a confident Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be telling the complete truth.

Harry found Hermione, seeming to be looking for someone. "Harry! I've been looking for you!" says a worried Hermione. "What happened out there?" asked Hermione, who seemed to have been lost for the past hour or so. "I had a vision.. Dumbledore was there. Except he wasn't talking to me. It was a memory of some sort. Dumbledore knew everything that was destined to happen tonight. He knew everything! I haven't got a clue how, but he did! And Snape -" Hermione cut him off. "Snape was against us, he betrayed Dumbledore! He deserved what Voldemort gave him!" said an angry Hermione. "But Hermione he wasn't against us at all!" said Harry, appearing to be happy that there were even more people not against him. "What do you mean?" said Hermione, obviously confused. "He was acting as a spy for Dumbledore, Hermione! Dumbledore made him promise that it would be Snape himself who would kill him! Snape even made it painless! Snape promised! Snape gave us the sword!" said Harry, who got more and more excited as he kept speaking. "Harry are you being serious? How do you know it was real?" asked Hermione, who obviously appeared to want to destroy Harry's mood. "Hermione, I just know it was real. And even more happened after that! Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on me again! When he thought he had killed me, and I had thought I was dead too, I met with Dumbledore. Dumbledore told me everything.

And about the horcruxes: there were seven! There was the ring, the amulet, the diary, Nagini, the cup, and the Diadem, but what we didn't know was I was the seventh! Dumbledore's plans consisted of destroying all of the horcruxes. He wouldn't destroy me though, leaving Voldemort the one who has to eventually kill himself. When he cast the killing curse on me, I only went unconscious. But when he cast the curse, the horcrux that was me, was destroyed. I acted dead once I woke up. I figured he would take me inside here to show off. I could then finish him myself! Once he cast his last curse and it rebounded, I had a feeling.. it was different. The burning that was in my scar suddenly stopped." Harry said, feeling exhausted after all of which he had just spoken..

Hermione replied with "This is great! We at least know something more from Dumbledore! Harry he didn't leave us with nothing after all! He gave us more! Just a little too late.." "Hermione.. I didn't tell you how it made me feel once I saw the first dream. I felt betrayed. I felt he didn't care about me, he just cared about getting rid of Voldemort.. I went directly to Voldemort. Dumbledore knew damn well what was going to happen and he didn't tell me." said Harry, who was now growing angry again towards Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny suddenly jumped into Harry's arms. Harry loved the feeling. He felt absolutely better at once. Until she started crying. She burst into tears. Harry was figuring it was because the death of her brother. "Ginny... I'm so sorry about Fred." said Harry. "Harry, it's not just that.. I'm crying for two reasons.. one of sadness, one of happiness. I'm sad, of course, because my brother. But Harry, I'm happy that you're back. You have nothing to run from anymore. This is the best thing ever, Harry!" said Ginny, with a smile on her face. "Ginny, so many times I had wanted to see you. Before all of this, all I had wanted to do, was talk to you. I'm grateful that you didn't get hurt. That's the best thing, Ginny, you're safe. I wish no one had died over this, but that one person in the world, that I care the most about, is safe." said Harry, who was now tearing up at their talk. "Harry.. I love you." said Ginny, who was now very nervous, not exactly knowing what to expect from Harry. "Ginny, I love you too. More than you'd think."

Harry was cut off by Ron and Hermione. Ron had the worst look on his face. He had been crying. Harry had seen Ron cry a few times maybe, but no more than that. "Mate.. I'm so sorry.. I wish there was something to do for -" Harry was cut short because Hermione spoke up "Actually, Harry, we just found something. There is a way, but we have to act fast. It says it would only bring someone back if they had died within the past twelve hours. He's been gone for about two and a half. It even works for those who are killed by Dark Magic." said Hermione. What would anyone do without her? "Great! One problem though. Can't it bring Voldemort back too?" said Harry. Obviously, they had not thought about that. "Harry.. it can't. His horcruxes prevent that. His soul is no longer around. We destroyed it. And it's considered "Dark Magic" for one reason: people suspected that the potion would be used on someone evil, like Voldemort, just without the horcruxes. We can make it easily, and we can make enough for all of the dead!" said Hermione in an excited voice.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and all of the Professors got to work as soon as they could for this. When suddenly Harry remembered about Snape. "Everyone, I've got to tell you about Snape." Harry continued with his story and the faces of everyone turned blank. "Harry, do you know where his body is?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Yes. I would like to get him.. I would like to ask the Weasleys and Hermione to accompany, if that's okay? I would like to talk with them." said Harry. "Mr. Potter, that is absolutely fine!" said Professor McGonagall, shocked that he asked such a silly thing. They lost their son, of course he could bring them along. "Thank you so much, Professor." said Harry, very gratefully. "Of course, anytime, Mr. Potter." replied Professor McGonagall.

Once Harry got everyone outside, he started apologizing about Fred. "Everyone, I'm sorry for how I've treated you since the wedding. Mrs. Weasley.. I'm sincerely sorry how I acted about our mission. I only wanted to keep everyone safe. If Voldemort came and personally asked you where we were or what we were off to do, and you had known, he would have killed you or taken you all prisoner. You guys are the closest thing to family that I've got and I will not risk everyone's lives for some mission that I've gotten myself into. I hope you all forgive me for everything. I truly love every one of you. Thank you, everyone, for everything that you've done for me." said Harry, who was starting to cry. Mrs. Weasley ran up to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Harry, I honestly see you as my own. You're are a magnificent child, and I am glad that you feel like that about us. I feel as if you're my own." said Mrs. Weasley, who had to stop speaking there due to her crying. They all got into a group hug, with most of them crying.

About 10 minutes later, they reached the body of Severus Snape. He looked normal. Harry was sort of scared. "Guys.. how do you want to take him back Great Hall?" Harry asked, feeling kind of grossed out. "I say we use magic." said George. "_Wingardium Leviosa" _shouted four wizards. As fast as that, Snape was in midair. Harry and Ginny led the way back to Hogwarts. All that was on Harry's mind was Ginny. The more he thinks about when she said _I love you_, the more he loves her. He realizes more every second of his true feelings.

Around 20 minutes had passed and they were back in the Great Hall. The potion had been started and it required about two hours longer of brewing. He felt as if this whole plan will never work. He remains hopeful though. Hopeful for his love's brother. He then remembered Lupin. Lupin; the father. Harry hoped even more for Lupin now. Harry knows what it's like to have no father. Harry has gone through his whole life without a dad. Harry then remembered Lupin's wife, Tonks. Harry knows how this feels too.. And Tonks' father. He's dead too. Baby Teddy has no one except his grandmother. Harry instantly empathizes for Teddy. He knows what it's like. He felt as if the potion has to work. If it doesn't, he doesn't know what will. Harry decided to ask everyone what they personally think. He has to find the Resurrection Stone. Harry set off to find it.

Harry found himself near the spot where he had dropped the ring. Suddenly, a Death Eater jumped out on him ready to attack! Harry was invincible right now. He wasn't going to risk his life. That's when he heard it. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The unnamed Death Eater tried to kill him? Is Harry going to risk dying to this Death Eater? No. "_Espelliarmus!" _shouted Harry. The Death Eater's wand shot from his hand. "_Obliviate!"_ shouted Harry, erasing his memory should keep him from realizing what he was previously doing. Harry hurried along.

Harry soon reached the area he had dropped the ring. After 5 minutes of searching, he finally found it. He brought Lupin, Fred, Lily, and James to him. "I have a serious question.. Hermione found a potion.. it can bring those back that have died in the past 12 hours. It is apparently considered Dark Magic. What are your opinions?" asked Harry. "Son.. I think it should be fine. I want you to do what's right. I believe you'll do what's right." said James, a bit proud of his son for caring for someone other than his self. Fred joked around with this saying "Yeah, mate! Save me first though! I hate it here!" Lupin simply said "If you do this, I want to be last Harry. I've lived longer than the kids who lost their lives. Please Harry, do them first. We cannot risk saving me when we could have saved the children." Harry replied with "I will do what you all asked. Fred, you'll be first. Remus.. you'll be last. Dad.. I wish you could really be here right now.. I wish I had both you and mum.." "Oh son, don't be so silly! You're better with my sister anyways. Son. We love you. We're sorry you had to do this yourself. You saved all of the future generations. Your children.. they won't have this to worry about. You're the greatest son that we could have ever asked for." said Lily, who had remained quiet the rest of the conversation. "Actually, mum, I can't stand it with the Dursleys. It is absolutely horrible, I love the Weasleys.. I will probably stay with them now.. I thank you guys for everything that you've all done for me. Mum.. Dad.. I'm going to keep this ring.. I want to have a way to talk to you two.. to every one of my loved ones.. My children will meet their grandparents." said a confident Harry. "Son.. thank you" said Harry's mum and dad, seeming speechless. "I've got to get back.. I'll speak with all of you guys later.. thank you for your opinions.. Mum, dad.. I have never told you this, but I love you guys.." said Harry as he began to put the stone up.

Harry got back to the school around ten minutes before the potion was ready. Everyone asked him where he had been. "I just had an errand to run.. I'm sorry." and everyone let it be. "How's the potion coming along Hermione?" asked Harry, curious as ever. "It appears to be completely correct. We just have four and a half minutes left until it's done." replied Hermione, happy that she found the final solution to this current problem. "Ginny, can we have a word?" asked Harry. "Of course!" said Ginny. "Ginny.. I want you to see your brother before he comes back.. I want you to know how happy he still is." And after this, Harry explained the ring and what to do.. She was crying and walked to what seemed to be an empty space. "Ginny.. I felt as if I had to do this for you.." said Harry kind of curious of how she's really taking it. "Thank you.." replied Ginny, seeming that's all she could manage out of her mouth. That's when Hermione came and told them it was done. Ginny put the ring back into Harry's hand, and Harry put it back into his bag. This was it.. this was when the potion was going to work.. "Hermione, could you use the potion on Fred first? I'll explain later.. that's what he wants.. and Lupin last.. to their requests.." said Harry, sounding insane to Hermione, but she agreed. The potion is getting ready to work its magic.. Harry can feel it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry knew it would work. It had to. He feels it's all of his fault. All of these deaths. Although the others may not point fingers at him, he knows it's his own fault. Harry's starting to feel even worse now, for the fact that the potion may not work. Everyone is hoping that it will. Harry is starting to have slight doubts as he whispers to Ginny "How do you feel right now?" "A bit nervous. I don't know what to expect from Fred or anyone for that matter. Fred seemed so happy when I saw him. I'm scared it won't work. You know, mum especially is putting all of her thoughts into this. She wants him back as the rest of us." replied Ginny. Harry was about to speak again before he saw they were about to use the potion. They listened and Fred is first. The potion was in a large cauldron, and each of the dead got a small spoon full in their mouth. Just to see if it worked, everyone paused as Fred's body started twitching. Mrs. Weasley was sitting beside Fred's body. Fred suddenly stopped moving as his mum started crying. "Boo!" shouted Fred, amused that his mum believed. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Fred and gave him a huge hug.

Everyone was alive except Snape and Lupin. They had brought Tonks back a few people after Fred. Following Lupin's request, his body was last. Harry and Hermione stood by Snape's body. The spoon was inserted in his mouth. His body twitched. It continually twitched for five minutes. He woke up finally. Confused, he asked what happened. Harry told the whole story of his death. "Potter. I would like a word with you. Alone." said Snape, in his usual tone, yet Harry felt safer this time. "Of course, Professor." said Harry.

Snape took Harry to Professor Dumbledore's office. They all had a chat together. "Severus?" asked Professor Dumbledore, bewildered that someone had brought him back. "Yes, yes. Some potion, even darker magic than what I've ever used." said Snape, sounding sort of furious. "I think it was a genius idea. My former students should not lose their lives because of Voldemort." said Dumbledore, reminding me of the days before his death. "You're absolutely right, Professor. My only problems with that are, I didn't know of this potion. Yet what did I teach for so many years?" asked Snape, who sounds as if he doesn't like the idea of the potion. "Anyways Professor. I want to split Head Mastership. Is that possible? I want to share it with Professor McGonagall, if that is okay?" asked Snape, who was completely serious. "I don't see why not, Severus. Beware, she will want something done that you yourself do not. If you both share Head Mastership, you could be able to teach a class, and so will she." Well we don't have the Carrows, so I can take over Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'll need a new Muggle Studies teacher though." said Snape. Harry is starting to wonder they brought him here. He's sat through all of this, and none of the conversation was talking to him. Harry, we would like to explain everything. That's when everything was said. Everything in detail. Snape apologized for how he's been treated for seven years. The conversation ended.

Harry met with Hermione and Ron, whom were both happy. Harry looked over to see Lupin with Tonks, both of which are very happy, with something in their arms. How long had Harry been gone? He wondered.. It must have been baby Teddy. Harry would go to them in a moment after his conversation with Ron and Hermione. "Harry.. what are we to do about school?" asked Hermione. "Hermione, I say we come back next year for our seventh year." "Mate, do we have to?" said Ron, who obviously didn't want to. "Yes, son, you're going back to school next year! Professor McGonagall said the year is over almost anyways, the final tests, O.W.L tests, everything, will be in two weeks. After those, the year will be over." said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry.. would you like to stay with us this summer? It'd be no problem, we'd love to have you." said Mrs. Weasley, who started crying again, as she grabbed Harry in a huge hug. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to be a burden to you guys." said Harry, who loved that idea, but just a little worried that it would burden them financially or if he would just finally annoy them. "Dear, don't worry about that! Of course you wouldn't burden us! We love having you!" said Mrs. Weasley, who was astonished because she absolutely loves Harry being with them. "Mrs. Weasley.. you're sure it won't bother you?" Harry asked. Harry never truly had a family. The one closest to family was Sirius, who was killed by Bellatrix. "Of course not, Harry! Please, don't worry about that, it would be our pleasure to have you live with us!" said Mrs. Weasley, who was getting even more excited since Harry sounds convinced that he will do so. "Mrs. Weasley.. Thank you. But I do need to get the stupid Dursleys." as intriguing as it would be to leave them where ever they are, he simply couldn't do that. "Of course, dear." replied Mrs. Weasley. Harry summoned Kreacher. "Master Harry Potter." said Kreacher. Harry couldn't help but hug Kreacher. He truly missed Kreacher, and he worried what had happened to him after they invaded the Ministry.

Kreacher was delighted. Harry was truly the nicest master of Kreacher. Apart from Regulus, apparently. "Kreacher could you please take me to the Dursleys? I need to get them to their home." said Harry. "Of course, of course. Anything to help Harry Potter and his Muggle family.." said Kreacher.. Harry was surprised that Kreacher was so nice about it. He knows Kreacher doesn't like muggles or half-bloods.

Harry arrived with the Dursleys eating.. Surprise. "What's _he_ doing here?" asked his huge uncle Vernon. "Well excuse me. I killed Voldemort. You're safe. You can go home, although I was going to help, you seem to not want it." said Harry, now infuriated. "Harry.. please mate? At least me." asked Dudley. Harry thought about it.. Dudley's words before Harry left really touched Harry.. _I don't think you're a waste of space Harry. _Harry was too used to being treated wrong. He thought about it.. he decided to take them home anyways. "Come along. Dudley, you can have first choice.. who would you like to apparate home with? Before your questions, to apparate is the same thing as teleporting really." replied Harry, sounding as if he could not tolerate their stupid questions. "Harry.. If you don't mind, I'd like to go with you.." said Dudley, sounding nervous. "Of course, of course, that's perfectly fine." said Harry. "Now you two hold Kreacher's hands. Kreacher, do you know where to apparate to?" asked Harry. "Yes, master. Kreacher obeys all of Harry Potter's commands." said Kreacher. "On three.. one.. two.. three." said Harry. As soon as that, they were all apparating. They arrived at the very familiar muggle-built home. "You're home now. I'm going back to Hogwarts. Come on Kreacher." said Harry, seeming irritated. And as soon as that, Harry and Kreacher apparated.

They arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry and Kreacher walked together to Hogwarts. It seemed as it was a party about to start. Everyone was so happy. No permanent casualties. When I arrived back, apparently Professors Snape and McGonagall had discussed the headmastership situation, and Professor McGonagall agreed. Professor Snape will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Students: I truly apologize for everything that's happened.. I'll explain.." for thirty minutes, Snape explained the whole story. "When I become Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again, I'll teach you everything that Mr. Potter here has learned. I will incorporate potions in the Dark Arts that are considered 'Dark Magic' but that are actually helpful. Like tonight's potion. We will teach you what we haven't in the past. I assure you, if another Wizarding War is to occur, we'll have more experienced wizards." said Snape, in a tone that Harry hadn't ever heard. Snape sounded as if he did care. "Professor McGonagall, can you agree with me here?" asked Snape, hoping she would agree. "Of course, Severus." said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione and Ron went up to Harry. Harry asked them about school the following year. "I think we should ask Snape and McGonagall after their speech." said Hermione, who sounded excited as ever that she was going to go through her seventh year. "I agree" replied Harry, then Ron. "So it's settled. We'll come back next year." said Hermione.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry, Hermione, and Ron confronted Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. "We were wondering about our schooling. Can we return for our seventh year next year? Even if they'll be younger than us, we still believe finishing school would be for the better." said Hermione, who was determined to get them back into school. "Mrs. Granger, we usually wouldn't allow this -" said Professor McGonagall before Snape cut her off "-but we will make the exception for you three. You all were on a mission for Dumbledore, and I see it only right that you three all come back for your seventh year." said Snape, whom usually is not this kind. "See you all next year." finished Professor McGonagall.

The three of them joined the Weasleys. Harry went and sat beside Ginny. He wanted Ginny to be his girlfriend. Maybe even more than Ron wanted Hermione to be his. Harry and Ginny were sitting alone on one side of the table. Hermione and Ron sat alone at the end of the small table. Harry, very carefully, put his left hand on Ginny's thigh. He wanted to see if she would allow that. If she did, he was going to ask Ginny Weasley to be his girlfriend. Ginny looked at him and smiled. She laid her left hand on her thigh right on top of Harry's hand. He looked up and met Ginny's eyes. Ginny whispered "Follow me, Harry." and Harry followed

Harry and Ginny walked through the empty halls and ended up at the Room of Requirement. A door appeared. Harry and Ginny were confused. Neither of them had thought about going to the Room of Requirement. They hadn't really needed it. Harry thought though.. _I needed somewhere private_. They opened the door, and to their surprise, was the same room they were at earlier. "Ginny-" and Harry was cut off by the kiss that was interrupted by Ron and Hermione on his birthday. Harry felt even better about his relationship that he would soon start. "Ginny" Harry said after their kiss. "I want you to be my girlfriend." Harry did not ask. He stated what he wanted. "Harry, I want you to be my boyfriend." Ginny replied. Ginny ran up to Harry, jumping into his arms. That's when the kiss came. They kissed unlike they ever have before. There was an instant spark when she said those words. And once she jumped into his arms, he knew it's real.

Harry could see it now.. they would be the star couple of the school. The couple everyone else wishes they could be. Now that Harry had Ginny, he felt as if he'd had everything. "Harry.. one thing though. This summer, you'll be living with me?" asked Ginny, which now made Harry think. "Yeah.. that's true." said Harry, who was sounding bummed. "We can't tell Mum and Dad. We can tell Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione. We'll have to act like best friends around my parents. I promise, we'll stay together though. Alone, we're what we are now. Around my brothers, we can be the same as we are now. Around Hermione too, but not around Mum and Dad, okay?" said Ginny, who was happy that they still have that relationship that just started. "As long as we're together, I don't care." were the words that escaped Harry Potter's lips.

Harry and Ginny walked back to where the family was. Everyone was leaving now. Harry decided that once all exams were over, he would be the one that takes Ginny home. Harry loved the idea. He decided he would tell Ron and Hermione of his plans. They would all go, but bring only two brooms. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny. It would all be fine though. They had a good two weeks vacation. Luckily, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape agreed to let the three students come. Harry was going to sit in Snape's office and talk with him and Dumbledore. The other two would probably do the same.

_And it all starts now._ Thought Harry as he prepared to leave. The professors agreed to allow students to apparate where ever they'd wanted. They had five minutes left to be gone. If they weren't, those students would have to apparate away from Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny apparated last of the Weasleys. They apparated together. They held hands to do so at first, but while on their way they separated. "Beat you!" shouted Ginny, who was acting as if they raced to get back, hoping it would make it not so obvious. "Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley. "where are your parents?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had forgotten about them. "When You-Know-Who was coming, I made them forget me. I wanted to save them. I sent them to Australia." said Hermione, who sounded guilty. "Oh.." said Mrs. Weasley. "What are you going to do about them? When will you retrieve them?" asked Mrs. Weasley, worried about her parents. "Well, I planned on getting them after You-Know-Who was dead. I just never thought of when I-" Harry cut her off "We'll join you. Ginny, Ron, and I. Why not during the next two weeks? There will be nothing truly important going on." Harry believed this idea brilliant. Ron and Hermione.. Harry and Ginny.. the way he could possibly live the rest of his life. He felt as if nothing could ever be wrong with his life.

Everyone had agreed that all four of them were to go with Hermione. Harry was very happy. But another idea came to Harry: his parents should meet Ginny. When they were all alone. Tonight he would talk to them. Although he never had his parents throughout his life, he always wondered what they would have thought about the things that he's done. Thinking of this made him realize why the stone was so deadly. He started relying on his parents. Although his parents have not started to dread being alive, Harry realized why the Peverell brother killed his self.. He feels love for his parents. He knows how Peverell felt so many centuries before. Although Harry loves his parents, Ginny is here. Ginny, the love of his life.. He cannot leave the love of his life. That one reason he'd have-to be with his parents-is selfish. He could not die just to be with his parents. Ginny would always be around. He would not leave Ginny.

Harry placed the stone in his palm. He soon found his parents right in front of him. "Mum.. Dad.. There's this girl.. Ginny Weasley.. I love her." said Harry, who wondered what they would say. "Son, this is great news!" said Lily and James, who were actually happy for him! "Well the real reason I got you both here is for the following question.." said Harry who didn't know how to ask. "Anything, son." replied James. "Well.. Mum, Dad, can you meet her? I'm going to let her use this ring, if it's okay with you.." said Harry. He hadn't expected much. His parents were not with him his whole life, he figured they wouldn't care. "Son.. it would be an honor.. we would love to." said Lily. "Of course, Harry, we would love to meet her! You shouldn't have to ask us! And when will we meet her, if I may ask?" asked James. "It'll be within the next two weeks. I wish there was a way for both of us to use it to be together while we see you.." said Harry, who just had the best idea ever pop in his head. "Dad.. would the ring be like the cloak of yours that I have?" asked Harry, whose idea seemed to be flawless.

"Of course, Harry, as long as both of you had it in your hands." said James in a matter-of-fact tone. "We'll both possibly see you. Thank you both so much. I'll talk to you both sometime tomorrow." said Harry. And as soon as that, Harry placed the ring in his pocket.

The whole family was downstairs apart from Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. Harry went straight to Ginny's room. "Ginny, can we have a word?" asked Harry, who was becoming overwhelmed. His idea had randomly popped into his head, and it sounded virtually foolproof. "Sure. What is it, Harry?" asked Ginny. Out of everyone he had ever met, she seemed most concerned with what he had to say. "Well, it's something I would like to show you. If you don't mind, anyways." said Harry. Of course Harry, you can show me anything. Harry replied with "Ginny, hold my hand." Harry held out the hand with the ring in his palm. She grabbed his hand and Sirius showed up. "Harry, my dear boy!" shouted Sirius Black. Sirius had been Harry's godfather. Bellatrix had killed him two years ago in the Ministry. "Sirius!" Harry put his free arm around Sirius. "Ah, who's this?" Sirius said, looking at Ginny. Ginny replied saying "Ginny Weasley, sir. I was one of those at the ministry two years ago." "Ah, quite a bad day that day was, eh?" said Sirius with a smile on his face. Harry, Sirius, and Ginny held up their conversation for a good thirty minutes. After the conversation with Sirius, Ginny asked Harry "What was that about?" "I want you to meet my parents, Ginny. That's how we'll do so. That was testing whether my dad and I's theory worked." Ginny smiled at him.

Harry led Ginny upstairs to Ron's bedroom. It was like Harry's birthday.. except with Ron and Hermione. Harry suddenly closed the door behind Ginny. "Mate, I want to tell you both something. I think you both should be a couple. Ron.. Ginny and I are now together." said Harry. Ron's face looked blank. He wasn't mad. Just surprised. Harry knew that Ron understood. There was a feeling inside Harry that told him it was all fine. Ron and Harry got together alone. "Mate.. I would never mean your sister any harm. I truly love your sister." said Harry. "Mate, when I was kissing Hermione, I felt horrible. I thought you two were together.. I was confused when you told me about you and Ginny. I promise you, I give you my approval. Have you told my mum or dad yet?" asked Ron. "Actually, we're going to keep it quiet for a while.. you know, just keep it between each other." said Harry. "Harry, I have one request of you. Don't hurt my sister's feelings. Don't break her heart." said Ron. Harry couldn't help but hug Ron. "Thanks, mate. I'm forever grateful."

The night for the four of them remained normal. Just with the exception of what they were to each other now. Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione. All together. Harry's life could not go wrong anymore. He was pleased with himself. Harry had the most beautiful girlfriend he could hope for. Everything was finally right for Harry. He had a family. His future family. He took Ron seriously. He will never break Ginny Weasley's heart.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, after Harry woke up, he was quite happy of the events the night before. He arose, thinking for a few seconds that maybe his paradise was actually a dream. He figured it probably was. Then he thought: I'm at the Weasley's home. His day was brighter. Obviously, realizing it was all real was the best feeling ever. Every single event from before flashed through his mind. Although only a few really popped out. Those involving Ginny.

Harry finally decided to get up. Ron had already left the room before Harry had even woken up. Harry walked down the stairs to find Ron, Fred and George, and Charlie at the table. "Good morning, darling!" shouted a happy Mrs. Weasley. "Morning, mate." said Ron. "Hello, Harry.. This is also goodbye. I'm going back to Romania.. I'll come visit sometime though." said Charlie, who hadn't ever really spoken to Harry. "Goodbye -" said Harry who had just saw Charlie disappear. "Sorry, Harry, he missed the Dragons." said Fred, who was amused at Harry's expression.

Harry waited for a good thirty to forty-five minutes on Ginny to wake up. Mrs. Weasley was obviously wondering why Hermione and Ginny were sleeping so long. Usually they were the first asleep and the first to wake up. "Harry, would you go up and wake the two girls up? I would do it, I'm just very busy right now. I'm making Arthur a surprise. I don't know how long I've got and I may mess up. I have to manage my time very carefully." said Mrs. Weasley. "Okay, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry, who hid his excitement. "I'll go with you, mate" said Ron, with a wink.

Harry was the first to go in the bedroom. He immediately went to Ginny's bed. Harry thought that Ron was going to keep an eye on him. Ron just wanted to wake up Hermione. Harry thought about what Ron had told him before their quest. Ron seemed fine with it now. Harry brought his head down to Ginny's. He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. He was kissing her for twenty seconds before she had woken up. When she awoke, she wasn't kissing him back, she was sick. Harry had gotten the wrong idea at first. He then noticed the small trash bin beside her bed, which usually isn't there. And before his eyes, Ginny was puking into the bin. That's when Ron burst into laughter. He had done the same to Hermione, and he made it through. "Harry – I'm so sorry.. I got sick last night.. I didn't mean anything by it.." said Ginny, who blushed at the embarrassment. Harry laughed for a moment and gave her a small kiss. "It's fine, Ginny." said Harry, with a smile on his face. Hermione spoke up "Around midnight I woke up with Ginny puking. I had felt sick too. I feel as if I could pass out any second now." said Hermione, who looked sick also. Ron started speaking with her. Hand in hand, he kissed her gently. Ginny snickered. She actually looked sicker now that Ron and Hermione are kissing. "Just lay down, dear." said Harry as he and Ron walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny are both sick.." said Harry. "What?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, they're pretty sick.. Ginny's puking everywhere. And Hermione is feeling drowsy, although they slept for so long." said Ron. "Boys.. We were going to take you all on a trip.. nothing too big, just a small trip around the world.. using magic, of course. It was actually Arthur's idea.. He wanted to learn more of some history of places that he's been. I doubt it'd be fun to the girls anyways. Or you two.. since they're sick, I don't want them going. It would only ruin their trip. Arthur really enjoyed the idea of this one trip though, so I don't want to cancel. Could you both stay here and take care of them? Fred and George are going to be at Bill and Fleur's. They won't be here at all." said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded sort of upset for asking that question. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley. I don't want to risk protection for Ginny or Hermione, especially while they're so sick." said Harry. Harry turned and winked at Ron. Ron's eyes sparkled. "That's fine mum." he said. "Bloody hell mate, today just keeps getting better." whispered Ron. Harry just smiled.

Ron and Harry fixed both Ginny and Hermione some food that would hopefully make them both feel better. Once they walked in, Ginny and Hermione were both dead asleep. Harry went to Ginny. "Wake up, beautiful." said Harry, who was glad that she didn't hear him because she's asleep. Ginny put a smile on her face. He had woken her. "Did you really mean that?" asked Ginny, who was so happy that Harry called her beautiful. "Yes.." said Harry, who really tried to hide his embarrassment. He isn't used the embarrassment it gives him. He then remembered her tray of food. "I brought you this." Harry said while placing the tray over her. "I have some great news! Your dad wanted some trip. We were all going to go. Well since you and Hermione are sick, Ron and I are staying with you both for four days!" said Harry, who was so happy. "Alone? What about Fred and George?" asked Ginny. "They're staying with Bill and Fleur. They won't be here at all!" exclaimed Harry. Ginny's eyes sparkled.

Harry sat on Ginny's bed. She laid her head on his lap. This all made Harry feel terrible. For the first time in his life, Harry truly fell in love. He felt sorry for Ginny. She was sick. He had hoped for two things. Completely the opposite of each other. He kind of hoped she'd stay sick. It's more for him to do to prove he truthfully cares for her. On the other hand, he really wanted her to get better. His sweet thoughts were then interrupted. She puked. Again.

A few hours later, Mr. Weasley arrived home. He went up and saw the girls for a few minutes. He came down to discuss with Harry and Ron the upcoming trip he and Molly would take. "Boys, we will be gone for five days. We will tell you all when we're just about to arrive home. Harry, could you get Kreacher to bring you all something to eat while we're gone?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Of course. I'll summon Kreacher here in a moment to ask of his help." replied Harry. "Okay.. Boys, be careful." and Mr. Weasley was finished speaking.

Harry summoned Kreacher. "Hey, Kreacher, could you make us something to eat for the next five nights? Starting tomorrow.. I have a special request of you for one night, but I will do that tomorrow." said Harry. "Of course, Harry Potter. I'll be off to get everything now." said Kreacher, who was happy to be with Harry. Harry reminded him of Regulus. "Actually, Kreacher, I don't like the idea of you using your own money, just use mine." said Harry as he pulled out a handful of golden coins. "And please, Kreacher, keep anything that is left over. You've been too kind to us." said Harry, as he handed to coins to Kreacher. Kreacher was very grateful of his gift. He bowed to Harry and began to thank him. "Kreacher, thank you." said Harry, who was laughing as he hugged Kreacher's shoulders.

The next morning Harry and Ron were woken up by Mr. Weasley. "Harry, Ron, we're leaving now. We just wanted you both to know. Feel free to go back to sleep." said Mr. Weasley. "Mate" said Ron as his dad walked out of the door. "when do you want to go see Hermione and Ginny?" "Well, it depends. Do you want to do anything special for them this morning?" asked Harry, who imagined anything he could do. He had already figured that they would do breakfast in bed. "Well, mate, I want to make this the best time of Hermione's life." Ron seemed upset. It was really easy for Harry to see how Ron felt. He felt confused. As much as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been together, they hadn't really been the closest. They didn't know as much as they thought.

Around an hour later, Kreacher had made them all breakfast. Harry and Ron brought it all directly to the girls. Harry and Ron both thanked Kreacher. Kreacher had not made any remarks containing the word "mudblood" or about how the Weasley's were traitors. Harry got into Ginny's bed after Kreacher disapparated to his home. Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms as he let her sleep for a few minutes as he just laid there. Finally, he kissed her patiently to wake her. It didn't take long until she started kissing back. "Harry.." said Ginny with a smile on her face. "Yes, my love?" replied Harry, who was trying to make her feel even more special. "I'm not sick anymore!" she said, very happy as she can be with Harry without worrying about whether she's going to puke or not. "This is excellent." said Harry, smiling, as they started kissing again.

Apparently, Hermione started feeling better too. Her head hurt slightly, but nothing unmanageable. Ron looked excited. That's when Ron yelled "I love you Hermione Granger!" And with those few words, Hermione started crying. "Harry.. I really want to talk to you about something later. It's not bad. It's not good. It's great. I'm just too nervous to say anything right now. But I love you." whispered Ginny. Harry wrapped her in his arms. They looked into each others eyes. She was beautiful. Harry couldn't help but kiss her. One day, he thought, we'll always be together. No matter what happens between us. Harry would make everything work. If she made him mad somehow, he would get over it. Nothing whatsoever will ever ruin how Harry feels right now. He will do anything and everything to keep her happy. If she was in danger, he would keep her safe. That's when Harry remembered who he is. He's the Master of Death. Nothing can or will stop him from keeping her safe.


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you all who have reviewed, or even read the story. Expect an update every other day this week. I'm truly sorry about the time it is taking me to do this. My usual inspiration had disappeared. Right now though I've regained all happiness. So be prepared. It's 1:48am, EDT, so this chapter will be up in around 2-3 hours :).

Chapter 5

Ginny finally got out of bed and followed Harry. Harry figured that while they're alone he could introduce her to his parents. He thought about what he was about to ask Ginny. Nobody but Harry, as of this moment anyways, could let someone meet their dead parents. There is only one of his ring. Unless someone else uses it, it can only happen with Harry.

"Ginny, we're alone right now.. I was just wondering.. would you like to meet my parents?" asked Harry, who was very nervous. Ginny nodded. She was obviously nervous too. Harry knew the Weasley's. Ginny has never met Harry's parents. Hell, Harry hardly knows them. Harry got the ring out and placed it only in his palm. He saw his parents and gave them a wink. He placed Ginny's hand in his, with the ring in the middle of both of their hands. James and Lily Potter were waiting anxiously. They obviously were excited to see not only their son, but his girlfriend too. "Ginny, I would like you to meet my mum and dad." said Harry, with a smile he began to think about it. They were his parents. Not Dudley's. "It's.. Nice.. to meet you both. I'm really sorry.. I'm so nervous.." said Ginny, who was really nervous. Lily smiled "Sweetie, it's okay. If you ever, ever want to speak with anyone, we're here. I'm sure Harry would let you talk to us if you wanted. If you'd like to learn more about us, please, just ask anything." and Lily started to tear up. James laughed and started to speak. "As with what Lily just said, you can always speak with us. Anything to be a part of both yours and Harry's life." and Ginny started crying. Lily ran to both Harry and Ginny and gave them a hug. "You kids should go off now. It's been really nice with both of you, but you can't be with us constantly. Harry, you know what can happen if the ring is used too often." concluded James. "Okay, dad. Well, thank you both very much for meeting Ginny, it really means a lot." said Harry. "Any time, Harry." said both Lily and James, and Harry placed the ring in his pocket.

They both sat on Harry's, which was recently made (by magic, of course). Ginny placed her head in Harry's lap as she tried to rest. "Ginny.. what did you want to talk about earlier?" asked Harry. He was very curious. "Oh.. um.. well I was just wondering – not now – but.. I want to try something. You don't have to– we'll talk more later, though. I love you, darling." replied Ginny. She began to blush. "I promise, within these five days, we will." said Harry, who then passionately kissed Ginny. As he sat up thinking about it, Ginny fell asleep. Harry got tired as he kept sitting on the bed. He moved Ginny and got her in a position that Harry would find comfortable. He then got down beside her and covered both of them up. It was still pretty early, so a nap wouldn't hurt.

They both slept for an hour and a half. Harry woke up with his shirt off and Ginny wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and decided to hold her in his arms. His mind was focused on everything he had ever learned about her. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and he began thinking of what Ginny mentioned. That though started to become more and more dominant as they sat there. He had never done anything like that, nor has he thought of it. He was becoming very excited. He made the date. The next night. After the romantic dinner. Now he just has to plan everything with Kreacher. He got Ginny to sleep in the bed pretty quick. He left the room and went to Ron. Hermione was luckily sleeping as well. "Ron, could we have a word?" asked Harry. He really didn't care if Ron didn't, cause either way, there would be a romantic dinner for everyone. Just Ron could be included if he wanted to discuss it quickly. "Yeah, mate. Of course." Ron really didn't sound like he meant his words too much. "I was thinking.. a romantic dinner tomorrow night? I have a suggestion for Kreacher.. Are you in?" asked Harry. Ron's eyes suddenly lit up and he was glad he came out to talk. "Bloody hell, mate, you're stupid if you think any guy would pass that up! What do you think we should have?" asked Ron, who was way excited. "Well, remember when Bill and Fleur were discussing romantic dinners? One clearly pops out in my mind. Caesar Salad, Shrimp Linguine, and Strawberry Tiramisu. Maybe Champagne?" said Harry, who felt Ron's excitement. "Brilliant, mate." said Ron, who gave Harry a huge hug. "I could never thank you enough mate.." said Ron. Harry laughed. "It's okay. Let me get Kreacher here. Harry summoned Kreacher. "Master Potter?" asked Kreacher. "Kreacher, you can call me Harry" and Harry smiled. "anyways, Kreacher, I have a huge favor to ask of you. I'll pay you for it too." said Harry. "Of course, Mister Potter." Kreacher looked worried now. He didn't know what Harry could mean. He was used to being treated bad by Sirius. "Tomorrow.. For dinner.." Harry started to blush. "– could you make us a romantic dinner? For myself, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron?" finished Harry. "Of course, Mister Potter.. what would you like?" asked Kreacher. "Well, for something romantic, I figured Caesar Salad as an appetizer, Shrimp Linguine as the main course, with Strawberry Tiramisu. And a bottle of champagne. I'm going to pay you for doing it, and I'll pay for the required things for the food. Would 50 Galleons be enough for the food?" asked Harry. "More than enough, Mister Potter." replied Kreacher. "Okay. Well keep anything that is left over. I will also give you 20 for doing it." said Harry. "Thank you so much, Mister Potter!" said Kreacher as he went to his knees and cried at Harry's feet. "Kreacher" Harry began to laugh "it's fine, please stand up." Harry was smiling as he said this. Kreacher smiled at him. "Can you get me to Gringotts so we can get the money?" asked Harry. Kreacher didn't answer. He just apparated with Harry to Gringotts. Harry went with one of the goblins and Kreacher to his vault. Harry got the needed Galleons out and handed them to Kreacher. "Keep anything that's left, buddy." and as Harry said this, Kreacher hugged him. Harry smiled as Kreacher disapparated with Harry back to Ginny. Kreacher and Harry said their goodbyes. After that, Kreacher left. Harry figured it was time to go visit Ginny.

Harry went to up to Ginny, whom was still asleep. He thought about what had happened a few hours before. He decided to take his own shirt off. He did more than she did, though. Not only was it his shirt, he also pulled hers up a bit. He then held her closer than ever and kissed her more intimate than he felt anyone else could even think of doing. She woke up and kissed him back. Her clothes in fact stayed on. Their hands pretty much went everywhere, though. He would never forget any of this.

This, being the start of forever. It was still pretty early. It was almost three o'clock. There was two hours left for anything they wanted to do. Although after they have supper, they can go back to whatever they want to do also. They were both wide awake now. Harry knew what he wanted to do. That had to be saved for the next day though. He had an idea. He was going to put it into action.

"Ginny, if we could do any single thing right now, what would it be?" asked Harry. "To be closer to you." replied Ginny. Harry knew something like that would be said. Once she said that, he knew his plan would work. It would make the next night much less awkward. Suddenly, Harry grabbed Ginny. They started kissing. It started off slow and sweet. It grew. It began to go faster and faster. He started pulling the covers over them. "Ginny.. I have a plan. I'm not telling you. But you'll know soon. Please don't be upset with anything that may happen today." and she nodded. They began to kiss again. Harry put his hand on the back of Ginny's shirt. As they continued, Harry slowly began pulling her shirt up. He had to be careful. Harry pulled her shirt up most of the way and he was about to take it off. Ginny stopped kissing Harry and looked up at him. She began to smile. She pulled her shirt down and said "Try harder." with a huge grin. She was laying on top of him as they were kissing. He wasn't going to be as slow as he originally was. He got it up almost completely. She pulled it down again. He decided to go for her small shorts that she was wearing. They were pulled down very little. Ginny smiled and peered down. Harry thought he knew what she had been getting at. He slid his pants off. Now Harry was lying there in his boxers. They began to kiss and Harry started pulling her shirt up again. He got it almost off. Ginny stopped and lifted her arms. Harry took her shirt off. They began kissing again. Harry smiled bigger than ever before.

Ginny laid down for a minute. She was wearing only a bra and her shorts. Harry began heading towards the bottom of the bed. He put his hands on her shorts and began pulling them down. Yet again, she didn't let him get far. He decided to do as she wanted him to. He slid his boxers off. Now he was sort of blushing, as this is something he had never thought of until recently. She didn't seem to mind though. She smiled bigger than Harry himself had a little bit earlier. He went back to his earlier position and pulled her shorts straight off. All she was wearing now was a bra and panties. It seemed unfair to Harry now. He had nothing on, but she did. He decided to fix that. She climbed on top of him and began kissing him. As this was going on, he unhooked her bra. Slowly he began to take it off of her. It took him a minute to get it completely off. It still wasn't fair. He began pulling her panties down. They came off quite a bit faster. He knew Ginny was hoping for something different than what he had planned. She climbed on top of him. They kissed more and more. Ginny started grabbing Harry everywhere. He decided to do the same to her. It became more natural to them both being nude together. He was getting more excited imagining the following night.

Eventually, with Harry feeling everything he accidentally put his finger inside Ginny. She gasped for a moment, but she loved it. Harry was getting hard. He was scared. The next night wouldn't be the same. He wanted tomorrow night to be the first time. He knew it was going to be right then and there. She was right over him. He pulled her down. And as easy as that, he was inside of her. He wasn't inside for long. It felt so good. She was definitely horny beforehand. Harry had never thought of the word horny. Nor the word orgasm. She just had one though. She pretty much collapsed on him. She looked up and smiled. He smiled back. He was both happy and sad. He loved it. That's the happy part. The sad part is, the romance that he wanted to be there really wasn't there. It was romantic, yes, but not like tomorrow was going to be. Harry didn't act like anything was wrong though. He helped her put her clothes back on. He then put his own back on.

Harry had his arm around Ginny's waist as they walked to Ginny's room. They walked in to find Hermione and Ron all over each other. Luckily, they were fully clothed. "Hey, Hermione!" said Harry. He hadn't really spoken to her much since he'd been with Ginny. "Hey, Harry!" replied Hermione who was smiling. Ginny whispered to Harry "Go talk to her. You can't ditch your friends for me. I love you, babe." "Ron, come here." said Ginny. "Hermione, I'm sorry I've pretty much ignored you since we've been here. I–" said Harry, who was cut off. "Harry, it's okay. We've been with our true loves. It's okay. We're still all best friends Harry, just right now, we have relationships. I'm not saying that we won't always have our relationships, but right now, they've just started. We'll all be together more in a while. We're still friends though, and I don't think any different of you. Your like my brother, Harry, I know how you still feel about us. I love you, Harry. Not like I love Ron. Not how Ginny loves you, but as a brother and that's how it'll always be." said Hermione. They hugged and Harry went back to Ginny. Harry gave her a big hug and picked her up. He felt so happy. He guessed they should ask Kreacher to start making tonight's supper. Harry summoned Kreacher and asked him if he could make something simple. While Kreacher was busy at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ron both got to working on a present for Kreacher. With the girls' help, they made Kreacher dinner, and a card. The card read "Thank you, Kreacher, for everything you've done for us all! We greatly appreciate you!"

It took Kreacher around an hour to finish everyone's dinner. Once he put their dinner down, they all gave them their presents. "Kreacher, this is from all of us to you." said Hermione. Harry and Ron put a huge smile on their face. They had pretty much decided that Kreacher was the best house elf that anyone could ever have. Kreacher stayed for about two hours as they all ate and played games with Kreacher. Kreacher was starting to remind Harry of Dobby. The Free House Elf that lost his life saving everyone.

After Kreacher left at around eight o'clock, everyone sat together in one room. They all talked about how they felt about that day. Everyone felt they had a good day, so they went to their designated areas. Harry and Ron discussed everything and decided that they'd sleep with their girlfriends that night. Harry was just anticipating tomorrow. "I love you, Ginny."


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you to any fans that I may have.

Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny were laying in bed talking. "Harry.. earlier.. it was amazing. I feel connected to you in some completely different way. It's like we fit together. We're meant for each other." said Ginny. "Ginny, no matter what happens, you will always be who I love. You're beautiful. You're the most important person to me. I love you." said Harry. And just like that, Ginny was taking Harry's clothes off. Harry had hers off faster though. They were being more playful this time. They were touching each other, determined to make the other horny. Harry still found the word awkward to use. But it's the truth. What else were they doing? Getting comfortable? Obviously not. The one who caved in and decided to have sex, lost. But either way, they both won. Ginny and Harry weren't ready to do anything more than what they've already done. Harry wasn't going to lose. He took his finger and did what had happened the first time. He started to finger her. She gasped at first, but began to moan. Fine! He was glad she caved in, cause he was just about to. Before she told him to go inside her, he did. "Haha! You lost! I didn't say to go inside me!" said Ginny, who was happy about 'winning'. Harry still believes he won, but he didn't care. Harry was happy as ever. They did it until ten o'clock. Ginny was very tired. Harry wasn't as bad though. "Ginny.. why did you wait so long for me?" ask Harry, curiously. "Harry, you mean the world to me. You are what I've always dreamed of. Once we got as close as we've been, I've known you're all I want." said Ginny. Harry started thinking about all of the events since he's left. He's missed Ginny just as much.. he even checked the Marauder's Map constantly just to make sure that she was okay. "Ginny, I always checked up on you. I knew you were safe. I love you more than anything in this world, and just so you'll know, we will get married one day, my love. I promise." said Harry. Ginny was crying. "Harry.. I want us to tell mum and dad about us.. about our relationship. After our last year of Hogwarts, we're going to move in together. For our actual summer, it would make me feel better if we were together, alone. Maybe not always, but please, Harry.. thinking of the time you were gone... Harry, we need to be together now. Not after school. I want us together now. I've heard that the serious Year 7 couples can live in Hogsmeade. Only if something says those people are serious." said Ginny. She really wanted that, and what she wants is Harry's command.

Harry and Ginny slept naked for only thirty minutes. They were too tired to get dressed at first, but they were getting horny being naked. Harry slept in his boxers. Ginny slept in very short shorts and a loose tank-top without a bra. The house was very cold so Harry and Ginny were cuddled up together. Eventually Harry and Ginny fell asleep. At 2:09am, Ginny was bawling. Harry woke up alarmed. She was crying because of her dream. Harry woke her up. "Honey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here, baby girl." said Harry, who did not like her crying over a dream. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She was so sad about this all. Harry kissed her gently. He had no clue of what's going on, but that kiss seemed to make everything better. "What did you dream about, sweetie?" asked Harry, who was wide awake now. "The surviving Death Eaters. They're coming for you, Harry!" and Harry jumped to the defense. "Ginny, get my invisibility cloak. Stay hidden. Have your wand ready, I might need your help. Get Ron and Hermione under there with you. Everyone needs a wand ready." said Harry. "Harry, Harry, it was just a dream!" said Ginny. "Ginny, I just had the same dream. The clock in my dream said 2:19am. It's 2:14am." said Harry. Ginny knew that the dreams weren't just dreams. Harry grabbed the Elder Wand. That's all he needed for this.

Come 2:19am, Harry sees 6 masked people walking towards the house. Everyone got under the invisibility cloak and stayed in a safe place. They all cast the killing curse at the same time. They all hit Harry at once. But at the same time they had hit him, Harry raised the Elder Wand to the air. He could not say any spells. But what happened was greater than any spell Harry had ever encountered. It seemed as if everyone's killing curse not only hit Harry, but rebounded too. All of the death eaters were dead now. There are none left. Those 6 were the ones who still pledge loyalty to the dead Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was not there anymore. He must have given up being a death eater.

Harry woke up 4 hours later, with Ginny lying beside him, wide awake. "Harry Potter.. you are one tough man." and Ginny kissed him gently. "What was that? 6 killing curses at once doesn't mean I don't deserve a good kiss." Harry smiled, and Ginny kissed him again, unlike ever before. "Babe, let's go to sleep, okay?" said Harry, who was still worn out. Taking all of these curses must be very tiring thought Ginny. They continued their sleep. Harry dreamt peacefully and so did Ginny. In both of their dreams, sex was the subject. Yet again, they had the same dreams. Ginny's dream started to change. She saw her and Harry telling her parents about their relationship. Mr. Weasley had a slight smile. Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed. After she had saw their reactions, she woke up. Ginny was happy. She sat up wondering about the future of her and Harry. Ginny Weasley Potter. She imagined being called Mrs. Potter for what seemed like ten minutes. She glanced at the clock to notice it had been an hour. "It's 8:30am" she said astounded. Ginny knew Harry had a rough night, so she gave him a kiss and left him to sleep. She wondered how something wasn't made into a big deal when it was. Seven death eaters. How was that not a big deal? She figured she wouldn't mention it to her parents. She ended up at her old room. Once she walked in, she found what she had least expected. Ron and Hermione both were lying down separate. Not as close as she and Harry were. She began to worry. Hermione peered up to see Ginny standing there. "Hermione, we should talk about this later." she said pointing at how far they're separated. "I'll tell you everything." said Hermione. Ginny decided it was time to go get Harry. She passed Kreacher as she got closer to the bed room door. Harry must have been awake.

She didn't see Harry anywhere. She began to worry. As she got closer to the bed, he slammed the door and drug her into bed. She played along with him. In less than five seconds her shirt was off. In less than three seconds, she was completely naked. She was about to pull his boxers down when she had realized they already were. She began to clear her mind of earlier. It was their time. They continued for an hour, but decided to stop because Ginny was getting hungry. Harry ended up putting a pair of sleeping pants and a T-shirt on before they headed down. Ginny put just her shorts and tank top on. "So I didn't get to tell you yet. Good morning, beautiful." said Harry with a smile. Ginny smiled back and got on her tip toes to kiss him. That's when it hit her. "Harry, did you get taller?" Ginny was shocked. He had never been tall tall. He isn't exactly tall now. He used to be about her height, but now he was three and a half inches taller. "Bloody hell." was all Harry could say. He smiled at Ginny. He picked Ginny up so he could kiss her." she began to think. He never used to be that strong either. She didn't care, though. That was then. This is now. "Anyways, while you were gone, I decided that I would ask Kreacher how to cook bacon and eggs. Kreacher smiled at me and told me the most simple directions. I'm making you breakfast this morning." said Harry with a grin on his face. Ginny went to get her a seat. Harry ran in front of her. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't hold your chair out for you?" he asked. "One that I'd love either way, whether he did or didn't. I like it when you're gentlemanly towards me." said Ginny. Harry smiled and went to the stove. Kreacher must have brought Harry everything that he'd need. Harry began the bacon and he began a casual conversation with Ginny.

About ten minutes later, all of the bacon was cooked. He started the eggs, which only took four minutes to cook both. After he finished cleaning up the mess he had made cooking, he took a seat beside Ginny. "Ginny, I'm sorry if it isn't good.. It was my first time making bacon and eggs." said Harry in an apologetic tone. "It's okay Harry. If you want, I'll taste it first." she joked. Harry was quick. He took a bite. He felt better. It wasn't as bad as he feared. It was actually pretty good. Ginny started eating too. They talked little while eating. Once she had finished, Harry grabbed both of their plates, jumped up, and washed them. He ran back to Ginny. "May I?" Harry said, hinting at the fact that he wants to carry Ginny up the stairs. "Of course." and as soon as she said that, she was in his arms.

Harry carried her to the bathroom. "Do you need to do anything while we're here?" asked Harry. "I do have to pee" replied Ginny. "That's good cause I really do too.." said Harry, who was laughing at the fact that they're telling each other about how they have to use the bathroom. Ginny wasn't shy in front of Harry. She pulled her shorts down and sat on the toilet. She blushed as Harry watched. "It's your turn next." she said with a giggle. When she finished she pulled her pants up and winked at Harry. Harry nervously walked to the toilet and started to pee. He thought about how awkward it all was. Luckily he didn't take long. Ginny just kept smiling at him. He ran to her and just picked her up. He lifted her as high as he could. He started spinning in circles. "We're going to dance like this at our wedding." Harry said with a smile. Ginny was ecstatic. Harry loves her as much as she loves him. Harry twirled her in the air for about ten minutes, but he ultimately got tired. "Babe, want to go nap for a while?" asked Harry. "Sure, honey." replied Ginny.

**Ginny's Point of View.**

I did promise to talk with Hermione today. Why on earth would they sleep separate? They've been closer than Harry and I for the past 7 years. Sort of. Harry and I did start having feelings for each other a while back. Maybe Hermione and Ron just felt awkward. They were all over each other yesterday though. Who knows what could of happened. I kept thinking about it in bed. Harry was trying to sleep, it must be hard for him when we're so close together. I'm going to mess with him a little.. I put my hands in his pants as he was just lying there. "You.. are the most evil girl ever." he said. I frowned. "I still love you more than anything in this whole world, though." he quickly added. I removed my hand and gave him a kiss. "Go to sleep." I said with a smile. He listened well. In five minutes, he was dead asleep. Time to go see Hermione, I thought.

I got up slowly, hoping not to wake Harry up. I finally got to Hermione. Fortunately, Ron was also asleep. "Hermione!" I whispered. Hermione came out of the room to talk to me. "What was that this morning?" I asked. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "What the bloody hell was that this morning? You and Ron were so far apart.." I began. I didn't really finish, but I figured that Hermione didn't notice. Hermione burst into tears. "Ginny... I don't think he loves me. I want everything from him, but I don't get it. I've hinted. He replies to what I say, just not with what I'd expect." said Hermione, who was crying harder and harder. "What do you mean, Hermione?" I asked, I was kind of worried for them. I want them to be together. I always wanted Hermione as my sister. I always have liked Hermione. "For example, last night, I said it was hot. I began taking my own clothes off. He replied to me by saying 'Oi! Keep your clothes on! We have air conditioning..' and every single time I moved closer to him, he said 'Bloody hell. You're such a bed hog.' so we couldn't sleep close. I cried last night until I fell asleep." she said. She had tears streaming down her face every way known to man. There really wasn't much for me to do. I can't tell my brother to have sex with someone. That would be too awkward. Awkward is okay sometimes. This is just a little bit too awkward. "I'll have Harry help you out. He'll talk with Ron. Tonight before bed, just say it's a bit too hot. We'll make sure it'll work out, I promise." I said with confidence . "Thanks so much Ginny." she said, with fewer tears running down her face. "Anyways, I have to go to Harry before he wakes up! I'm glad that I could help any!" I said before sprinting out the door. Once I got into our (it seems to be ours.) room, I carefully got into bed. That's when Harry pulled my pants down. "Babe, how was your trip?" he said as he got on top of me. "Well we'll discuss that later. We have business to take care of right now." I said as I started to take his clothes off. I couldn't help it. I had to take them off. He went inside me, which I couldn't help but think about constantly. It took all of ten seconds to get me moaning. It lasted only a minute. I had an orgasm. That word I did not truly like. But that's what I've known it as, nothing else. He was different this time that we were together. He was all over me. He left a hickey on the side of my right boob and a small one on my neck. Hell, I don't care though. He's mine and I'm his. No one can deny that. "Babe.. you need to talk to Ron. Hermione wants him. Tell him if she says it's hot and she starts taking her shirt off, she really is trying to get with him. Hermione is very upset about them." I said. I knew he would do it. The one reason I was so sure is because I'm me. I put on my sweet and innocent face. "Of course." he said. I knew I couldn't be denied by him.

**Third Person Point of View.**

Harry and Ginny decided to lie down for a while. Harry dreaded talking with Ron about Hermione. He needed to though. He doesn't want them not to have their relationship while Harry had his with Ginny. It didn't seem right. Tonight was going to be Hermione and Ron's first night, Harry was going to make sure of it. That part Harry didn't mind as much.. The talk was what he worried about.

**Harry's point of view.**

I really didn't want to have this talk with Ron. I would rather be with my future wife. Why must I leave her? I'm going to make this quick. Who am I kidding? I'm still in bed. It'll take me forever just to get up without her. But then again, she is asleep. I kissed her gently and went up to Hermione's room. They were both sleeping separately. "Stupid git." I muttered. This really irritates me. Why must he be so stupid? I wanted to be back with Ginny quick though, so I didn't think too much. I picked Ron up and took him into the hallway. "Oi! Bloody hell, mate, what was that for?" he asked me. "Ron, seriously? What was that in there? Damn, Ron, what are we doing tonight?" I asked him. It makes me angry that he treats her like this. She truly loves him and he doesn't acknowledge it. "Tonight, we're having dinner for the girls we **LOVE**." he said. "Ron, you don't even kiss Hermione anymore. She loves you. Mate, she wants you. Not that it'd matter." I said, I got more and more angry as we remained in the hallway. "What do you mean 'she wants me'? Like.. want.. want like.. you know..?" he said. I laughed a little at him. I know how he feels about it all. "Yes, Ron. When she says she's hot and starts taking her clothes off, she's not really hot. She wanted to take hers off to seduce you. Mate, she wants you." I finished that statement and the only words he could get out were "I'm a jackass."

"Mate, you wouldn't be a jackass if you took her hints. She loves you and wants to take it to the next level. She just wants to be closer to you. Tonight I want you to take her hints seriously. She loves you." and that's when I dropped the topic. "Anyways, I'm going up to Ginny. Go cuddle with Hermione. It'll make her happy." and I started to head upstairs. "I'm scared" he said. "Don't be, Ron. It's all okay." and I hurried so we could drop the subject. We've been pretty much best friends since we began at Hogwarts. I don't like being angry with him. Luckily, he never got another word in. I got into Ginny and I's room at last. She was laying down completely under the blanket. As soon as I sat down on the bed, Ginny burst up from under the blanket and got on top of me. We got into only our underwear, and that's how we were going to stay for the time being. I looked over at the clock and it said four o'clock. "Damn.. babe, I'm going to take a shower. I need to get Ron ready first. We made special plans. We need first showers. I love you." and I rushed to Ron's room. "Ron, it's four o'clock. We need to get ready. Hermione, we have something planned, you and Ginny will take showers after us. Don't worry about getting your change of clothes. Ron will get it for you." I said as I pulled Ron out of the room with me. "Mate, we'll go to the other room. I'll take Ginny and put her with Hermione. We have to get them dresses. Do you have a suit?" I asked. That's when I realized that I grew. "Damn it, Ron do you guys have any suits that are Fred or George's? I've gotten taller in 5 days." I asked. I was getting highly annoyed with everything. He nodded at me.

"Hey, beautiful. Don't worry about getting your own clothes. I'll have everything set out for you in the bathroom, okay? And don't feel like you have to rush your shower." I said. I spit it out fast, I couldn't have her reply. I gave her a kiss and grabbed a t-shirt, shorts and boxers. I knew I wouldn't wear it for long. When I got back to Ron I told him to just get regular clothes. We had to make it look like we didn't have anything planned.

As Ron was getting in the shower, I took Ginny into the other room with Hermione. Fortunately, Ron and I were going to be in the room where all of the dress clothes were stored. I began thinking.. Hermione's dress.. did she have one in the closet? "Ron, we have to get in that room for Hermione's clothes. And they need underwear too. After my shower, you need to distract whichever girl isn't taking a shower. Bring her in here. I need to get Ginny's underwear. I'll distract her afterward so you can get Hermione's stuff. Use the attic to get back in the other room." as I finished, Ron just said "Yeah, yeah. Can't I enjoy my shower, mate? I've had it rough today." I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, we had both finished our showers. Hermione was getting in the shower after me. I ran and got Ginny out of Ron and Hermione's room. I signaled for Ron to go get everything. He took three minutes. He said "Ginny, could you come here for a few minutes?" I rushed to get Ginny's underwear. I got some shoes for both Hermione and Ginny and put them to the side. We would get them later. She ran back to me and I gave her a little kiss. Finally we finished getting everything in around five minutes. It would take at least an hour for the girls to take showers. Then forty-five minutes maximum to get dressed. Life was going great at the moment.


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I've noticed how short many of my chapters have been. I'm now making sure that my chapters will be about 10 pages, double spaced. This will probably be the last chapter that I release quite frequently. I have school things coming up next week and I will be_ away _from home this weekend. I will try for two chapters. Thanks for bearing with me._

**Chapter 7**

**Ginny's Perspective.**

Harry ultimately confused me. He must have something up his sleeve. I've never seen him act like this. I'm not only confused. I'm also happy. If he really does something.. it would make my day. No guy has ever done as much as Harry has done so far. I think Harry is the only one who has told me I'm beautiful. My ex-boyfriends that I've had have never been like Harry. Only my parents have really associated the word beautiful with me. These thoughts are taking over my mind. I feel as if I could do this for a few more hours. Thinking about why Harry is going to be my future. I really want to see what the guys are up to. I'm scared I'll ruin something if I go downstairs. Maybe I should call him up here.. I will in a few minutes. "Hey, Ginny!" Harry called out as he started running up the steps. He kissed me gently. Once he stopped I couldn't help but whine. He smiled at me. "I wish we could keep kissing.." I said. My whining wasn't getting me what I want. "What we're doing right now is well worth it.. We set clothes out and they're lying on that bed." he said as he pointed to my old bed. I didn't see any clothes, but I assumed that they were on the far side that isn't visible. "And please, Ginny, don't peak at the clothes or anything. But Ron and I were thinking. Could you both get some clothes to wear under what you're wearing tonight? Ron and Hermione are going to be busy later. I assume we will to." he said as he winked at me. "Yes sir." I said to him. He smiled back and told me "I have to tell Hermione the same thing about the clothes. Could you tell her about the under clothes for me? That would be awkward for me to mention." "Of course.. I'm really excited for tonight.." I smiled at him. "I am too. Just cause I love you more than anything in this world doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you." He laughed and gave me a kiss. He began to walk into the bathroom. He didn't take too long. Once he walked out, he told us both "Oh, and don't come out of the bedroom until me and Ron say it's okay. And Ginny, before you walk into the room, call me and Ron upstairs please. We have something else planned for us." He smiled at me and ran downstairs. He had me so very excited at this point. I'm desperate to find out what's going to happen tonight.

I walked into the bathroom as Hermione was getting out of the shower. I wanted her to sit in the bathroom with me while I took my shower. "Hermione.. could you stay in here with me while I take a shower? I'm so excited about later. I want to talk with someone about it, but the guys are too busy.." I said. I was kind of nervous, I had never asked anyone to sit with me while I showered. I always felt like it was a private thing. "Of course, Ginny. I'm excited too. Before they left, you should have seen how Ron kissed me. It was more romantic than ever. It was slow. It was kind of intimate. It didn't last long.. but still." she said. I giggled at it. If only she had known about what me and Harry have done. Oh gosh.. Suddenly someone ran up the stairs. Stay in the bathroom, I've got to do something! He went into my old room. He must have been checking if anyone was in there. He then ran into our room. He had something in his hands. He went back into my old room. He must have forgot to put the clothes in the right room or something.. "Hermione, could you close your eyes while I get unchanged?" I was still uncomfortable being naked in front of people.. I think Harry is the exception. I wouldn't mind if we took a shower together.. Ginny. Stop. It feels awkward thinking like this in front of Hermione. "Ginny, it's okay. If you haven't noticed, I'm sort of sitting naked.." I hadn't noticed that. I took my shorts off first, then shirt, then all of my underwear. Hermione looked up to tell me something. When she looked up, she must have saw the hickey on my boob. She gasped loud. Louder than I have ever heard anyone gasp. "Ginny.. what all have you and Harry done..?" I guess I had forgotten to tell her. "Well.. we got a bit touchy at first. He felt everything.. well finally, he got to my.." I just couldn't say it. I pointed to my crotch. "Well he touched it for a while, but he eventually put his finger inside me. Once that happened we... did it. That's pretty much it though.. Nothing else. And he left me a hickey on the side of my boob and the small one on my neck." I said, pointing to a very small hickey on my neck. She just nodded. I think she's upset with me. I thought for a minute about what could be wrong. Hermione had cried a little. "Hermione.. are you upset about.. you and Ron..?" I didn't want to really ask her that, but there was no way around it. "I wish we could be like you and Harry.." she told me as she began crying. She stood up and wiped her eyes with a towel that was in the corner. I couldn't help it. As soon as she turned around, I gave her a hug. It lasted for only a fraction of a second. I realized very quick what we were both wearing; nothing. "Sorry.. I couldn't stand her and watch you cry." I said. I was kinda worried that she'd stray away from me from now on. She giggled. "It's okay, Ginny, don't worry. If you had been crying, I would have done the same." I couldn't help but blush at her words.

I talked with Hermione for forty-five minutes. I bet this time was good for Harry and Ron. I heard them both come up the stairs about thirty minutes ago. They went straight to Harry and I's room. I couldn't tell what they could have been doing. But it was all okay, what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me.. I was ready to get out of the shower. I was so excited. Soon I was to find out about the surprise. Hermione and I grabbed towels so we could cover ourselves. As I opened the door, I yelled to Harry. "Harry! We're going to go get dressed now!" about two seconds later he replied. "Okay, stay in the bed room with the door closed. Ron and I will be up there waiting. Stay in the bedroom until fully dressed. Tell us when you're done." I was so excited by now. Excitement was overcoming every other feeling. We quickly walked into the bedroom. "Hermione.. get something to–" lying on the bed were dresses. One of them was mine, the other must have been Hermione's. They had everything ready for us but the under clothes. Hermione and I both began to cry. We kept crying, but we began putting our clothes on. It was awkward still for us to be naked while being in the same room. I shuddered. The dresses both had notes. Mine told me that Harry chose my dress. Hermione's note told her that Ron chose hers. I didn't realize how many dresses she had here. I looked to the closet. I noticed about 3 other dresses in the closet of hers. I began to cry. I forgot that I didn't finish my sentence about the under clothes. "Oh, Hermione, get something to wear under your dress.. you know for after whatever they've planned. I grabbed the shortest pair of shorts that I could find. I figured that I wouldn't have an undershirt. Hermione copied me. We took 20 minutes putting our hair up and getting our dresses on. I usually didn't do anything with my hair, but I figured that I needed to make an exception for tonight. The last thing to do was shoes. Harry had chosen one of my favorite pairs of dress shoes. They have two inch heels, so maybe I could compare to him in height. Ron had gotten Hermione a pair of dress shoes with one inch heels. That has probably made her far taller than Ron. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"Hermione.. are you ready..?" I whispered. She nodded back to me. I wondered if we both had the same feelings in our stomachs. "Harry.. we're ready." as soon as that, the door opened.

I had figured they would have been in suits. They went a step further. They were in tuxedos. My question is where did they get the tuxedos? All we had in the house were suits. Kreacher must have done it. Harry came in first. Unfortunately, he was still a bit taller than me. He brought his hands out from behind his back and had a tiara. He put it on my head. Ron did the same to Hermione. Harry looked handsome.. he looked so much more than handsome.. "You look beautiful.." was the only thing he could say. He bent down and kissed me gently. We interlocked arms and walked behind Ron and Hermione. They began to leave the room and go down the stairs. Ron had been whispering multiple things to Hermione. I could have sworn that she had been smiling and crying. I began to bawl. Harry has always been so kind when it came to me. I never would have expected this.. He carefully picked me up and kissed me. As soon as I was in his arms and the kiss started, I saw a bright flash. I looked to my left to see Kreacher taking pictures. Kreacher smiled at me. We kissed for only two minutes. Ron and Hermione must have already gotten their pictures taken. Harry let Kreacher go by him probably so he could take pictures of them walking down the stairs. Harry smiled at me and a few tears came out of my eyes. I smiled as we began to walk out of the room. We walked slowly. He watched me the whole time while we walked. He had a huge smile on his face. We paused and he kissed me again. I saw three flashes from the camera. We finished walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Kreacher have all made the kitchen look wonderful. This would be the most romantic dinner that I have ever had. Kreacher spoke up for once and said "Tonight, we'll all be having Caesar Salad, Shrimp Linguine, and Strawberry Tiramisu. Master Harry and Mr. Ron asked for this for the romantic supper tonight. Master Harry requested that I eat with you all tonight." Kreacher was a changed house elf.. surprise. My man can do wonders. "And tonight, we'll all be drinking Champagne." Harry threw in. He smiled at me. We looked into each others eyes. His eyes are so beautiful.. he has a beautiful, bright green shade. I've never seen anyone else with such beautiful eyes..

Tonight's dinner was great. Everything about it was fabulous. "Harry.. thank you so much for tonight.." I whispered at him. "Don't thank me. Kreacher did everything. He even got us tuxedos that had been at 12 Grimmauld Place. Tell him thank you.. it will really make him happy." he whispered with a smile. I walked to the doorway leading to the Family room. "Kreacher, could you please come here for a moment?" I asked him nervously. I had never truly talked to Kreacher. Maybe a few things have been spoken between us. Kreacher had jumped up and came to me. "Yes, Miss Pot– Weasley?" He almost called me Potter.. I smiled. That made me happy that not only Harry told me that we would be married one day, but Kreacher was even calling me Miss Potter. I could get used to this. I couldn't help but give him a hug. "Thank you.. so much for tonight. You are truly the best house elf. I'm so happy that we have you. I hope one day that Harry and I will be married. When that day comes, you'll be free to live wherever we live. And not as our house elf, but as a friend. You are truly amazing, Kreacher. We all love you here." I began to cry. Kreacher had a huge smile on his face as he pulled out a tissue. He wiped my tears and said "You're welcome, Miss Potter." He just smiled at me.

We walked back to the table and I sat down. When Kreacher got back to his seat, everyone else thanked him. Kreacher began to cry. Harry and I both wrapped our arms around him. "Thank you, Master Potter." Kreacher smiled. "Kreacher, please, call me Harry." he said with a grin. "Thank you, Harry." Kreacher said correcting himself. Kreacher smiled even more. "Harry, Kreacher must go. Kreacher is tired." he said. "Okay, Kreacher. I hope you sleep well, okay?" and Harry gave him a hug. "Goodnight, Kreacher, sweet dreams." I said with a smile. I gave him a hug. Ron and Hermione did the same. As soon as everyone said their goodbyes, Kreacher disapparated. Ron and Hermione began making out at the table. I thought it was sort of random.. but oh well. They're going to have one hell of a night. My night would be better though. I smiled to myself.

Harry carried me upstairs as fast as possible. We finally got into our room. He shut it and locked it. He began taking his dress clothes off. After maybe ten minutes of carefully taking off his tux, he got behind me. He started undoing my dress. The top of my dress quickly fell. He carefully got it away from my feet. I assume this was because he forgot about my shoes. He picked me up and took my shoes off. He looked down at me with just a bra on. "I guess I forgot that you couldn't really wear a shirt under the dress" he said with a smile. He took off my bra slowly. He kept making me anticipate more. I hated having to wait. All I wanted right now was him. This was the best night of my life. All I wanted now was him. He kept my shorts on. We laid down, with both of our pants on. I wanted to change that. We were kissing so much that I was practically dreaming. Everything was flooding my mind. Especially him. His safety.. Fenrir Greyback. "HARRY NOTHING EVER HAPPENED TO FENRIR GREYBACK" I yelled. I ran and got some clothes on. Harry froze. It was as if he was seeing something. He got up quickly. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Baby.. we will continue soon. I promise." Harry began going to Ron and Hermione's room. That's when it happened. Kingsley's patronus showed up. "Harry, be on guard, I did not want to make the Weasley's lose their vacation. Fenrir Greyback is looking for you. As of right now, he is the only remaining Death Eater. You must cast the killing curse. No one will be getting in trouble for it if it's any of you four. Be careful." and with that, the patronus faded away. Harry became furious. He ripped his shirt from his body. "I'm done with Voldemort. I am personally dealing with this, I'm going to fight him by hand. After I've beat everything out of him, I'll kill him!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione ran out. They had been busy obviously. "Oi! Bloody hell, mate, what's going on?" Ron asked. "Fenrir Greyback is after him. We have orders to kill him. Harry why don't you tell them your plans?" I said with a frown. Calmly, Harry stated. "I am going to fight him myself. No magic. When he's begging for his death, I'll do it mercifully." "Harry, please. No. Don't get yourself hurt." I said, I was scared. I don't want him getting himself hurt. "Ginny. I am. Going. To. Keep you safe. He is threatening your life, Hermione's life, Ron's life. My life. I will fight." And with that we began hearing things outside. Harry ran down with a single wand.

**Harry's perspective**

I am furious. Ginny will be furious with me if I come back okay. No one is going to threaten Ginny.. That crosses the line. I stepped out of the door. I slipped my wand in my mokeskin pouch. I was pretty sure it wouldn't be broken again. I wouldn't need my wand truthfully. I will tear him apart personally. "FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" I yelled. I heard someone mutter a spell. It missed me by two inches. "Using magic, eh? Fight me without magic. I dare you!" There he was. Fenrir Greyback. This fight would be one that Harry would love. "Feeling lucky, Potter?" he snarled at me. "The question is, do you feel lucky?" I asked. I wanted him to attack. "Wait until I kill not only you, but all of you!" he said. His taunt worked. I ran towards him. Somehow, he became a wolf. The moon wasn't full. I didn't care still. He wouldn't touch me. As he ran towards me, I jumped. I landed behind him. I turned and ran at full speed to get him. As soon as I touched him, I knew I probably had this fight. I squeezed his throat with all of my might. All that happened was that he became human again. It made it ten times easier for me. "Potter, you think you can kill me? You can't. You're like your parents. Too nice to kill anyone." I knew he was taunting me. I also knew if I went for an easy kill, he would do something back. He suddenly pushed me off and drew his wand. I was launched ten feet away from him. I landed on something very sharp. It stabbed through my back. The pain was never ending. I drew my wand. That's when he transformed again. He ran full speed at me. I tried to dodge it. He scratched me across the chest. The pain was almost unbearable, but I still stood up. I slowly reached for my wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs as soon as I raised my wand. He hadn't suspected it because he didn't counteract the spell. "You're done, Fenrir." his days were over now. "_Avada Kedavra!_" I yelled. I didn't know I could be this loud. Fenrir was gone for good. Time to –

**Ginny's Perspective**

I watched the whole time. I wanted to jump in. I felt as if he wanted me to stay safe. I saw the green light. I heard Harry's voice yelling the killing curse. As soon as that happened, he fell unconscious though. This really worried me. Right now I'm finishing his wounds. They'll be clean soon. I thought about what was about to happen before Fenrir interrupted everything. It didn't take me much longer to finish cleaning his wounds. They weren't too severe though. I turned around for a moment. I needed to dispose of the rag I used on Harry. That's when something smacked my butt. I was shocked. No one was down here but Harry.. I looked down at him. He was grinning. He carefully got up. Apparently he felt fine, because he picked me up with pride. "I'll kill for my wife!" he said jokingly. Somehow I knew he was more serious than he sounded. He proved it tonight. I thought no less of him for killing Fenrir. I felt safer. It would be different if it were some innocent person. As these thoughts carried on, I was carried on upstairs by Harry. "Harry, be careful, you're hurt." I said. I was going to be very careful with him. He was really hurt. His scratches on his chest were fairly deep. "Ginny, I tried my hardest to make this the BEST night ever. Just because I got hurt a little doesn't mean I'm ruining this for you. I would never ruin anything for you. Ginny – I truly wanted tonight to be our first night. After the dinner.. Not that I didn't like it yesterday. Just don't worry about it." I think his words broke my heart. I laid down on one side of the bed and began to cry. I didn't know about any of this. I didn't mean to do something that he didn't want to. I'm so stupid... "Ginny.." he came over to me and gave me a soft kiss. "I didn't mean it like that. I know that it wouldn't ruin the night for you because we couldn't go with our original plans. I still want our original plans, I promise. And to what I said about tonight being our first, I didn't mean that in a bad way. It would have been the same either way. I just figured you'd feel as if I was better if I did something to impress you. To deserve you.." he stopped in his tracks. He began to cry on my shoulder. I couldn't stay on my side any longer. I just felt as if I did something wrong. I want to be what Harry wants. I forced yesterday upon him.. "Ginny, I'll never regret yesterday. I just figured you'd think more of me if I won you over with tonight." he said. I couldn't let him continue with his apologizing. I gave him a big kiss. Our tongues were touching all the time during the kiss. I loved kissing him. Especially like this. That's when he began removing my pants. I couldn't help but make him beg. "You're going to have to beg." I said as I winked at him. He groaned at me. "Ginny..." but he must have had a brilliant idea, because he shut up pretty fast. He put his head near my vagina. I hated that word. What word could I use to substitute for it? I'd make it later. Softly he began biting on it through my shorts. It felt amazing. He won. He pulled my pants all the way off. He slowly began to lick it. I was ready for him. Not his tongue, but for him. I pulled him up. Once he came inside me, I gasped like always, but tonight was different. He continued after I had my orgasm. He suddenly stopped. "Ginny, one day when we're married, we're going to do this to make kids... We're gonna have many kids, okay?" I couldn't help but smile at him. I then thought about it. I'll be loose. "I'm setting a limit. Only three. I don't want to be loose." I said with a smile. I hope he knows I'm being serious. "Fine. We're still going to do it." I just smiled at him and he continued for a few minutes. "I feel out of breath.. I can hardly breath.." and Harry passed out.

I got out from under him and rolled him over. I checked whether he was still breathing or not first. He was still breathing, so I quickly put my small shorts and some random t-shirt on. I had to dress him too.. Damn. I decided to just put on a pair of boxers and sweat pants on him. I got him in his usual sleeping position. I kissed him softly. I couldn't do much. I guess it was time to sleep anyways. I just hope he'll be okay. I decided to take off the uncomfortable t-shirt that I put on. I had just now truly noticed that my shorts are a little longer than my underwear. I might as well take those off too. So here I am, sleeping in my underwear beside the most perfect man in the world. I grabbed his arm and pulled it around me. I made sure that if he planned on going anywhere, I would be going with him. This would be an amazing night. Not only the dinner, the sex, but us sleeping like this. Harry... please, always love me.


End file.
